A su manera
by Vickita
Summary: Una fiesta de antifaces disuelve el misterio.   OneShoot.   Reto Navideño.


**A su manera**

Salió del baño luciendo un precioso vestido azul. Strapless por las rodillas, con algún que otro brillito, algo sencillo. Sus zapatos, sandalias combinando perfectamente a la tonalidad del traje. Su pelo, encantador, lo llevaba recogido en un rodete que dejaba enrulados mechones caídos en su espalda.

-Estas hermosa Hermione.- Ginevra Weasley, compañera de habitación y mejor amiga, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Gracias. Tu también Ginny.- se sentó a esperar a que su amiga se terminara de arreglar.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, cruzado en la parte del busto, por encima de las rodillas. Zapatos negros, un poco sencillos. Y su pelo, rojo ondulado, contrastaba dándole el toque final a su aspecto.

Se colocaron cada una su antifaz, el de Hermione negro con un poco de azul y el de Ginny plateado.

No era un baile con parejas, al contrario era uno para hacerlas.

Bajaron rápidamente y se pararon justo en el marco de las inmensas puertas del Gran Comedor. Para mostrar que el baile ya había comenzado se escuchaba la música a todo lo que da y todos bailando en centro.

Las 4 mesas habían desaparecido y siguiendo el entorno de salón había sillas, en la esquina derecha del lado opuesto a las puertas había una barra donde servían bebidas, alcohólicas luego de las 12. Enfrente de esta, otra barra muy parecida, con la única diferencia, solo servia comida y del lado izquierdo estaba el sector del disk-jockey. Para completar luces de todos los colores, hasta los que uno no se imagina, alumbraban todo el sitio, nadie supo nunca de donde salían.

Mientras se dirigían a un par de sillas vacías, movían la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Harry y a Ron, pero no los encontraron.

-Vamos a bailar.- Ginny bailaba enfrente de Hermione sola.

-No ahora, Ginny.- Hermione estaba sentada con su cabeza sobre su mano, al mismo tiempo su brazo estaba sobre su rodilla. Y lo que ella no notaba era que se le había formado un lindo escote que atraía mas de una mirada.

-Creo que vi a Harry. ¿Té molesta?.- dijo la pelirroja señalando a la pista repleta de alumnos, esa noche, adolescentes.

-No, para nada. Yo me quedo aquí.- sonrió Hermione, se enderezó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, su pie desde hacía rato seguía la melodía que estaba sonando.

-Disculpe señorita.- un rubio le hacía una reverencia al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano.-¿Me concede el gusto de bailar con usted?

Lo miró detenidamente, había algo en el que la atraía. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, y llevaba los primeros tres botones desabrochados. Su antifaz era verde con plateado, dedujo que era de Slytherin pero eso no la detenía. Acepto tu mano y se dirigieron hacia la pista, comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, para ser más exactos _Cry me a river – Justin Timberlake_, la conexión de sus miradas nunca se rompió.

Colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros rodeando su cuello, y él la tomó por la cintura. El movimiento de caderas era extrema y provocativamente sensual.

_You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down,no._

Seguían mirándose, podían distinguir deseo en la mirada del otro. Hermione tomó la iniciativia, se fue acercando y él la imitó en cuestión de segundos. Sus bocas tan cercas, sentir la respiracion del otro, oler el aroma que tenían era demasiado para este par de jóvenes. Él se mojó los labios con su lengua sensualmente, la castaña suspiró como si se le hubiera hecho a ella.

Se estaban por besar, cuando la musica cambió de repente a un ritmo más movido. El tema Rock your body – Justin Timberlake los había interrumpido en el momento menos deseado.

El rubio le agarró la mano y la condujo afuera del Gran Comedor, Hermione se dejó guiar.

_Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me._

Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos pararon de caminar y el la acorraló contra la pared y colocó su boca en la oreja para susurrarle: Te Deseo, Hermione. La castaña se estremeció, una escalofrio de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Luego de sentir el efecto que lograba sobre la chica, la besó. Entraron por la primera puerta que se les cruzó para no ser vistos por las típicas miradas chusmas.

Seguian uno enfrente del otro, con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos minutos de silencio él intentó abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía, estaban encerrados. Hermione trató preguntar donde estaban pero el la calló colocándole su pulgar sobre los labios. Se los acarició y se dió cuenta de que ella tenía la vista en el techo y una sonrisa maliciosa se escapaba de su boca. Siguió su vista hacia arriba y lo que vió le resultó eficiente. Un muérdago colgaba entre y encima de ellos.

Sin cámara lenta, sin palabras, sin explicaciones, la besó nuevamente. El problema de estar encerrados ya no les importo.

Sus manos agarrándole la cara para que no escapara, las de ella acariciando su espalda.

-¿Quién..?- suspiró Hermione.

Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la cuenta regresiva, el le quitó el antifaz.

-¿No me reconoces?

_5 - 4 – 3_

-No.- los besos eran cada vez más intensos.

_2 – 1_

El mistrerio se disolvió cuando el se sacó el antifaz y ...

-Draco.- suspiró Hermione pero al instante fue callada por otro beso.

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!, se escuchaban los gritos de júbilo de los jovenes festejando, mientras que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy hacian lo mismo, pero ... _**a su manera**._

**Fin**

* * *

_Reto Navideño_

**Mi primer OneShoot )**

**Espero que les guste.**

_Vickita_


End file.
